


Taiji's... Child

by taiji



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Comedy, Kid Fic, Other, Should I be embarrassed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: 1989.After a random lady appears at Taiji's door, somehow more chaos manages to slip into his life.  Along with an infant of which he attempts to have his manager help him to raise.逸凡。
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 7





	Taiji's... Child

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.
> 
> Edit 2021-01-12: Fixed a few spelling errors.

Laying on the couch, spacing out, being currently home alone, Taiji’s mind was clear. 

He wasn’t stressed today as he didn’t have any plans today… well.. of course there were things that he was supposed to do, but he wasn’t actually going to do them. At the current moment, he’d only been a bit tipsy, not drunk yet. But this was only being because of the small amount of alcohol he’d consumed. He didn’t really have plans to do anything else, besides continue drinking whiskey. 

That was until someone knocked on the door to his apartment.

Hesitantly, and with a slight bit of annoyance, he let his feet hit the ground before stepping off of the couch he’d previously sat on. 

Finally he made his way over to the door, and opened it before he would see something that startled him. A young lady, around his age but perhaps 20, who was looking at Taiji with an expression as angry if he had murdered her family and she’d finally been able to seek revenge. However, this of course wasn’t the case.

„Can I help you?” He questioned, though he was definitely ready to fight if he needed to. 

The only response that he received was that, what looked like his car keys, suddenly were thrown towards his direction, instead landing somewhere in the front room of his apartment however. 

„The fuck is your problem, lady? How’d you even get those keys?!” 

„Check your car!” She yelled to him, clearly receiving only to be a very confused expression.. and well, of course it was nothing but confusion that he could currently feel. 

„Check it? Why? You broke in!?” 

He scoffed before soon a stinging pain hit his face, as the lady slapped him with seemingly all of her  strength. „This is all your fault, motherfucker!” She yelled, and before Taiji even could have a chance to respond, the door was slammed right in front of him. 

Definitely his strangest encounter in awhile, it almost felt as if he were high, which he somehow wasn’t. He shrugged his shoulders and soon followed that by a sigh. He slipped on some shoes before grabbing his keys and opening the door again…

—

And at the car, being… something that seemed impossible to shut it up. 

A living infant. His mind was absolutely blank, he was completely unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, he picked up the note next to it, placed on his back car seat. 

The note read; „This is yours, fucker. Now raise it.” Really. What was Taiji supposed to do? He can barely take care of himself!

How the fuck is he supposed to raise a child by himself? His head filled with what was to become an immense amount of stress, before hesitantly picking up the blanket-wrapped infant and carrying it all the way back to his apartment. 

Well. There he stood, a bawling infant in front of him that wouldn’t stop at any time. 

The only thing the baby wore was a nappy, at least the lady who’d left him there had courtesy. It was seemingly only 1-2 days old, definitely freshly born.. Taiji had to think, how could he even have a child? 

Well.. it had to have been at least 8 or 9 months since he last slept with a woman. He stopped after he found a sex friend … which being, was none other than his manager, Yoshiki. 

Really, that was the only person he’d slept with for the past 8 months. Yoshiki was enough to satisfy him. ' _ Ah _ … _ Yoshiki… of course he could help me since he always tells me I’m doing things incorrectly.' _

Taiji suddenly had what seemed like a great idea. He rushed over to his phone, and dialed up Yoshiki’s number in hopes that Yoshiki was home. It seemed early enough in the day that he’d still be home.

.

.

. 

„Hello?” Taiji got a response a few seconds after he’d ringed Yoshiki. „Hey, it’s me. Can you come over here.. now?” Taiji practically begged of him, he really needed assistance for the situation that had just occurred. And he assumed that Yoshiki would be the one who knew what to do. 

He was soon to hear some shuffling before he received a response, „Taiji, it’s 12:00. You’re already that horny? Well… fine… but I thought that we’d wait until later tonight.” 

Taiji chuckled a bit, „No, we probably can’t have sex today. Actually, I need you here for a different reason” Taiji tried to explain. Finally, Yoshiki caught on when he heard what was clearly a baby crying from Taiji’s end. 

„Is there a baby with you? Where the fuck are you?” Yoshiki questioned, he was quite concerned now after hearing a baby… no.. clearly an infant, newly born. 

„YES, I’m at home, now please get the fuck over here…!” Taiji yelled before hanging up the phone, hoping that Yoshiki would actually come to his house. 

-

Taiji heard another knock on the door.. about 15 minutes after his conversation with Yoshiki. He opened the door only to see Yoshiki, he looked a bit tense, as if he was eager to find out what the hell was going on at Taiji’s house. 

Yoshiki’s hair was teased up high in a ponytail, as he’d been wearing his hair like this quite often lately. Taiji couldn’t complain, he loved this look on Yoshiki. 

,,So, Taiji. What the fuck happened? Is there a baby in here? Where did you get a baby from?” Yoshiki questioned in panic. 

„Calm down, princess” Taiji suggested to Yoshiki before giving him a quick peck on the lips. „Just… come to the kitchen.” 

After a sigh, Yoshiki followed Taiji to his kitchen. And just as Taiji’s initial reaction was, Yoshiki had absolutely nothing to say. ,,Where did you even get this!?” Yoshiki concerned, and really now he was certain that Taiji couldn’t give him a good response. 

After Taiji tried to think of the best way to explain, he decided he wouldn’t sugarcoat it. 

„So some random lady that I don’t remember, but apparently I fucked her awhile ago, came to my door with my keys and told me to check my car. The bitch slapped me and ran off so when I checked my car, this thing was inside with some note that said it’s my kid.” He told Yoshiki. He assumed that Yoshiki wouldn’t believe him, however. 

„So.. you’re telling me that you have a baby.. that can’t be more than 2 days old.. and you want me to help you…!?” He choked. Response being, Taiji slowly and hesitantly nodding his head. 

„Well… at least you put a nappy on it already.” Yoshiki appreciated. 

„Actually, it just came like that. I don’t know what to do with a child. It doesn’t even have a name. I don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl!” Taiji stressed. 

Yoshiki facepalmed, „Of course… I expected too much from you. How about you go to the store and buy some nappies? The smallest size you can find I guess.” He requested, of course he wouldn’t go to the store because he couldn’t trust Taiji alone with a fragile newborn, let alone any child at all. 

,,K, guess I’ll be back in a bit then.” He complained in a way. There was a small corner shop close to Taiji’s house, so he could probably be in and out in 5 minutes.

-

Taiji opened the door to his house, only to find Yoshiki sitting on the couch with the baby that was asleep. Taiji handed the bag of groceries to Yoshiki before sitting down next to him. 

„You’re back” Yoshiki noted. 

„Yeah, did you miss me?”

Taiji smirked, of course this was a joke, though…  Yoshiki pretending that he thought about it for a few seconds, 

„Well, you were gone for 5 minutes… I couldn’t miss you in that little amount of time. But hey, now that I think about it, go back to the store to get some milk.” Yoshiki insisted. 

Taiji rolled his eyes, „How demanding of you. It’s not like we’re dating, and you’re trying to get me to do this? Relax, we’re just sex friends.” Taiji argued. 

A subtle smirk appeared on Yoshiki’s face, ,,Really now, that’s all I am to you? I’m not a dumbass, ‘kay? If that’s all I were to you, you wouldn’t have invited me over to help you take care of this child with you.”

Taiji somehow managed to obscure his embarrassment, it would be quite unlike him to show it. 

„Fine, anything else you need from the store, fucker? I’m not going back again after this.” He complained. 

After a few moments of thinking, „Yeah, how about a baby monitor as well?” Yoshiki suggested, though he was still certain that Taiji would add that anyway if he asked. 

„Then see you in a few minutes.” Taiji ended before he once again walked out the door to visit the shop again. 

This was certainly the last time that he’d comply for Yoshiki, though. Soon enough, he’d already exited from out the front door. Meanwhile, Yoshiki would be trying to take care of the baby. 

-

Taiji once again arrived home, Yoshiki still sat on the couch. 

„Hey, so I thought about it. We need to name him.” Yoshiki mentioned, being the first thing he told to Taiji after he’d finished shopping. 

„Him..? Oh, it’s a boy?” He wondered. 

He assumed Yoshiki had changed the baby’s nappy or something. 

„Right… any ideas?” Taiji questioned. 

Smiling and then grabbing a small notepad, Yoshiki scribbled something onto it before handing it to Taiji. 

„音太郎 (T.) O-to-ta-rou.. Ototarou?” Taiji read to himself. 

„Yeah, what do you think of this name?” Yoshiki nodded his head. 

„It sounds cool, I guess. Cool meaning.. guess that that’ll be his name. Anyway, I can’t deal with this while sober, I drank a bit earlier but the alcohol had worn off quite a bit already. I’m gonna find something to drink.” He informed Yoshiki before walking to the other room to get a drink. 

-

Taiji walked back into the living room to only find Yoshiki feeding his child milk. 

„Wow, when  _ you _ do something he actually doesn’t cry… it’s like you’ve raised a child before.” It was an obscured compliment, of course being a positive thing to say, however it wasn’t quite obvious to be a compliment as he didn’t use any positive words, just topics… however, Yoshiki caught on. 

„Wow… you actually have something nice to say about me” He laughed, because, well, of course it was unexpected. 

„The fuck is wrong with you? Like I’d say something like that about you… pff.. that’d be unlike myself.” Taiji scoffed. 

„Oh shut up, Tai-chan, I’m helping you with a child you’d never be able to raise by yourself, if you hadn’t invited me over, that baby would be dead already..” Yoshiki protested, earning a glare from Taiji, who was sitting next to him.

„Oh, by the way Tai-chan, it’d be nice if you can make some food. Vampires get hungry too.” He sarcastically reminded Taiji. Of course he wasn’t an actual vampire… or was he?  Either way.. at this rate, he might as well be. 

„What do you want?” Taiji rolled his eyes. 

„Curry would be nice, just close the door when you’re cooking cause I don’t want to smell it.” Yoshiki requested. 

„You’re so spoiled, like a princess.” Taiji observed. 

„Yeah, thanks. You just noticed now? You just call me Princess for nothing?” Yoshiki joked, though of course, anyone could notice that he was a spoiled princess, a beautiful one though, and really, how could you say no to him? Even Taiji couldn’t. 

Of course, Yoshiki being the spoiled princess he was, Taiji wished that Yoshiki was at least his spoiled princess. If that were the case, Taiji would be a lucky man. Taiji wished for this princess to belong to himself. 

„Nah of course I noticed that you’re spoiled, I’d stay and observe yet you weren’t demanding that I cook for you in the kitchen.” Taiji complained. 

„Well I have a baby to take care of on the couch! And guess who’s fault it is, yours…” Yoshiki blamed it on Taiji, it wasn’t really quite big of a deal though, as Yoshiki wished that someday he’d have a child.. 

however, in this case, he’s taking care of a child that he may never see again, that isn’t even his, and belongs to someone of who he’s not even in an official relationship with. Of course it’s reason would be that he assumed Taiji was of absolutely no interest in him whatsoever, but Yoshiki always felt he’d be better off with a little bit more. 

Well, being the spoiled princess he is, who always receives every one of his desires as he asks for it, he’s bound to eventually end up having gotten his own way, right? Perhaps.

Taiji was a bit hurt. It wasn’t as if he’d actually wanted a child, or ever planned to have one… just a stupid accident. 

He’d realised now just how kind Yoshiki had been to him about the situation, Yoshiki was doing quite a bit actually. He even helped Taiji to choose a name for him, one of which was a name that even Taiji liked. Maybe Taiji should appreciate Yoshiki more, as Yoshiki was completely of his type. 

Well, maybe not personality-wise, but Taiji didn’t care about that, to Taiji, physical appearance was the only aspect of a person that mattered to him when it came to dating. He hadn’t dated Yoshiki before. Even if it seemed like they were dating earlier, perhaps all of the ‘gestures’ were Taiji reminding Yoshiki of.. Other aspects. 

Someday perhaps he’d finally ask out Yoshiki, but at the same time, all of his seemingly confident behaviors were just to show-off when he got defensive and emotionally unstable.

Really, if he asked out Yoshiki, what’s the worst that could happen? Well.. Yoshiki could fire him. However, the chances of this happening are highly unlikely as Taiji has never even once had to pay for sex with Yoshiki, it was always free as they both enjoyed it enough. 

With this happening all the time, they should be bound to eventually get together… maybe… someday. Today probably isn’t the day. But just saying… either way, Taiji couldn’t ask out Yoshiki, his confidence levels aren’t that high even if he causes it to appear that way… truly, Taiji wasn’t that confident, just simply defensive. 

This being, it may be very difficult for a relationship of his own to actually last… in fact, it could only last if it were being with the most attractive person he’d ever seen. So, a relationship with Yoshiki could last, right?

After all these tangled thoughts flew through Taiji’s head, he’d realised that he had already finished making curry. He now decided to pour some on warm rice, for two bowls, and then grab two pairs of chopsticks. 

„Yoshiki, I’m done cooking” Taiji informed before Yoshiki had set the sleeping baby down on the couch. Then after that, he walked into the dining room to sit at a table. He had to admit, he was impressed by seeing how well everything in the room had been organised, food included. 

He sat down across the table from Taiji, who’d cooked the food for him. Then he noticed something strange, Taiji holding chopsticks. Well, Yoshiki has never seen him eat, before.. 

„You can use chopsticks with a finger like that..!?” Yoshiki exclaimed. 

With a finger half missing, using chopsticks must be difficult indeed. 

„After 20 years, you get used to it.” He explained, free of any intention to be reminded of how many times he dropped food from chopsticks as a child with the cause being from that finger of his. 

Unsure of how to respond, Yoshiki said nothing else before he began eating the curry and rice that Taiji had prepared for him. It smelled .. well.. bad. But at least the taste was nice, right? Eating food that Taiji cooked was definitely the best part of going to his house, as Taiji had of course cooked for Yoshiki a few times before this one. 

Of the attempt to not piss off Taiji, 

„You know, this doesn’t taste so bad, I expected much worse from you.” Yoshiki mentioned. 

This was just his own manner of complimenting Taiji, and vice-versa. Though however, it was more difficult to find something about Yoshiki to ‘insult’ as everything about him seemed perfect. 

Either way, some people may see Taiji and Yoshiki’s actions as the ones of a bickering couple, but that is just their way of showing .. well… affection? It was a bit complicated to explain, they aren’t dating.

After a few minutes of silence, and Yoshiki and Taiji purposely ignoring each other while eating together, suddenly screaming was heard from the other room. Seemed Ototarou has woken up. 

„I’ll get him” Yoshiki offered before sitting up to only leave his plate at the table that he’d sat at only moments ago. 

Now he had a different intention, but this one was just to calm down Taiji’s child・・・ … Taiji’s child. Yes..why was Yoshiki taking care of Taiji’s child if it’s not even his? He was now beginning to question himself a bit. But most of it’s reason being that Yoshiki is too kind of a person. 

Yes, he’s hot-tempered. Yes, he’s a drama queen. Yes, he’s a spoiled princess. But really, he still somehow managed to shine past the seeming obstacles, and he still managed to use good mannerisms and (usually) treat people kindly. Now this is why this man is also considered an angel. One of which was a beautiful angel, if necessary to add.

The beautiful angel that Taiji loved. That’s what he was.

-

Hours had passed by, the sun had already set, and Ototarou had already fallen asleep. Taiji was now sitting on the couch next to Yoshiki. Yoshiki had been drinking some wine that Taiji gave to him, but not enough to be drunk because if Ototarou woke up, a drunk Yoshiki may not be able to put him back to sleep as easily as sober, or.. Slightly tipsy Yoshiki could. Being leaned up to Taiji’s shoulder, naturally, Taiji’s heart was racing. 

Yoshiki had soon received a bit of satisfaction of finishing another drink, however he was of the intent to get up and put away his wine glass. This intention changed as soon as Taiji had spoken up, 

„Hey, thanks for not killing Ototarou.” Coming from him, this was a huge compliment. 

„What, you expect me to kill your baby?” Yoshiki jokes. 

Of course…now Taiji realised the time, „Isn’t it already 00:30? Aren’t you going to go back home soon?” He questioned. 

Though really, going home now may not be the best option for Yoshiki. All that appeared was a clearly amused expression, 

„Aha… you actually assume that I’d leave you alone with a baby? Of course not. I’m staying here tonight,” he’d chosen, though this was a bit bold of him to decide himself, it shouldn’t feel that strange as he’s slept at Taiji’s house before this. 

„Now, go set up the baby monitor.” Yoshiki demanded. „Wow, you really are a spoiled princess.” Taiji noted before grabbing the package and making his way to the guest room that he’d now make as Ototarou’s room. 

-

After a few moments, Taiji came to his bedroom only to find Yoshiki laying in his bed,

„Are you serious?” He complained, as he got in bed, making sure that he at least kept himself on the opposite side of the bed from him. 

I mean… Even if he was in the same bed with him, doesn’t mean that he couldn’t at least _ try  _ to get comfortable, hm? Of course he was of the intent to keep a distance from Yoshiki, but unfortunately they were sharing a bed. Taiji knew damn well that Yoshiki was still awake, even if he was as quiet as a corpse would be.

Taiji managed to make himself comfortable, despite Yoshiki having stolen the blanket, and Taiji was far too stubborn to want to share it. Though this may be quite difficult if it were a routine, perhaps Taiji could adjust…  Well, adjust to everything besides the whole ‘living with Yoshiki’ idea. This would be the beginning to hearing the never-ending complaints of the spoiled princess, 24/7. 

But Taiji wouldn’t think about this now, because all that he wanted to do was get some sleep, with a small child, that’s definitely what he needed.........

Until he heard from the baby monitor, Ototarou crying from the other room.

„FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!!”

逸凡。


End file.
